


A Pleasant Surprise

by ohgoditsneph



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Changelings, Creative Use of Evard's Black Tentacles, Eberron (Setting), Eberron - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoditsneph/pseuds/ohgoditsneph
Summary: After over a week, Ash and most of the party return to Dragon’s Crown in Breland later into the evening in an airship they had recently purchased. Ash’s first order of business? To see her lover once again, who opted to stay behind in the meantime. And she intends to surprise him in the best way possible.





	A Pleasant Surprise

Ash sat on the side of the main deck of The Blinding Phoenix, still in total awe of the view. A medium-sized airship, The Blinding Phoenix was 500 feet above the ground— a perfect height to see the vast Brelish plains in surprising detail. Though it was nearly midnight, the light from the twelve moons of Eberron allowed for an enchanting sight of the land below regardless of the time of day, and the warm light radiating from the bound fire elemental propelling the airship forward only amplified the calm atmosphere.

It was… quiet. Every so often, Ash would spot a flicker of light illuminating a small part of the landscape—no doubt travelers camping for the night. Small groves of trees and hills decorated earth. The airship was low enough to allow for Ash to notice the tree leaves moving along with the gentle breeze. The sight of the Blinding Phoenix was nothing to scoff at, either—An ornate trim decorated the edges of the hull, and four binding struts protruded from the structure on all sides. Within these struts was the elemental—bound in the form of a ring and served as the driving force for the vessel. The soarwood was also of superior quality—at least, it had better be, given that the group had spent 92,000 gold on the airship, and it was made by House Lyrandar—a noble house that, as with the other dragonmarked houses, prided themselves in their handiwork. At the bottom of the ship lied a small sphere—an observation deck to see the ground below from the inside.

But Ash cared nothing for that; she much preferred to sit outside to enjoy the chilly air, to relish in the wind blowing in her wiry black hair of her current form, to savor every passing moment. More than that, she was looking forward to returning to Dragon’s Crown and seeing Nox again. It had been eight days since she had seen him last—he had opted to stay in Dragon’s Crown alongside Capius and Nora, feeling that he needed some more combat experience, and had volunteered for boot camp at the Argent Dawn stronghold.

Ash was reluctant to just simply leave him there—ever since Doppel told her that fate will try to collect its due on Nox—that he was fated to die young and in a violent manner—Ash had vowed to protect him no matter the cost. She looked forward to growing old with Nox, and like hell was she going to let fate, much less anyone or anything else, get in the way of that and deny her again. Ash had given Nox a couple of healing potions she had purchased from Jeremy—well, more shoved into his hands and left without giving him a chance to protest; She had been out the door already when the changeling alchemist pointed out that he could simply just make the potions.

Nonetheless, though, she went on his insistence—he was surrounded by clerics and paladins that wished to break away from the Silver Flame and form their own church without any meddling. Even if he died, he could have been revived very quickly—if not by Capius or Nora, then by someone else. Plus, the airship would have more than made up for the seven-day journey to Rhukaan Draal—and made it up it did—As the airship reached it’s ninth hour of travel, Ash began to see Dragon’s Crown in the distance.

A large encampment became increasingly conspicuous as The Blinding Phoenix made its way—various buildings strewn about, with a massive number of tents and makeshift forts just beside it. Surrounding most of the encampment was a ring of jutting stones that rose right from the earth, and with the moons being as bright as they were this evening, the large monoliths seemed to be glowing with an inner light. The changeling had seen these monoliths before, but never all at once. Then again, she had never been in a position to really see them all like this until now. They were the only natural landmark for miles—a blemish on what was otherwise flat and borderline desolate plains. If plants and fauna already had a hard time growing here in the spring, then there was sure to be none of it during this time of the year.

The Blinding Phoenix began to make its descent down to its destination, eventually settling on a wide patch of land, close to the Argent Dawn encampment. As the airship slowed to a crawl, Ash got up, withdrawing her legs from the openings of the railing and making her way to the back of the ship, grabbing a rope ladder and tossing it to the ground once it made a complete stop.

Hurriedly, Ash descended down, quietly climbing out of the vessel. She didn’t see the other party members—presumably, Aklot, Bramble, and his wolf Thistle were asleep, and the two warforged—Tombstone and Stick were inside, with Stick likely talking Tombstone’s ear off. Nonetheless, she didn’t see anyone outside, and so made it a point to be the first to get off board, worn from the day’s events and ready to lie in bed with her fiancé once again.

Once Ash was close enough, she jumped off the ladder, and onto solid ground. As she walked, she lost her balance slightly, and stood still for a moment, swaying a bit—recovering from the extended rush of the airship and the subsequent daze.

“Damn… Guess that airship is something else…”

Ash shook her head, regaining her composure and continued forward. The Argent Dawn encampment was effectively dead quiet—the only activity she could observe was the night watch doing their patrols, and as she made it to the recruit tents, the all too familiar sound of pleasure coming from a few of them—no doubt that the recruits were taking advantage of the offerings of company for the night. Of course, who could blame them? After a long day of running, practicing their combat technique, and being yelled at by the veteran paladins, they were for sure looking forward to hiring someone to help them relieve stress; it was likely the only thing keeping them sane through the monotony.

Ash was sure that Nox was looking forward to the same, smirking as she came closer to their tent that they had shared, looking forward to surprising him. He was certain to be either asleep or in the middle of having company—both options Ash was more than happy to disturb or join in on. She too was looking forward to some fun of her own—traveling hundreds of miles over the course of seven days, without her lover, much less any privacy had left the young changeling rogue with a great need. Ash was used to not having seen Nox in a long time—she did, after all, go ten months straight without him before she defied fate and changed the past so he never made it to Dolurrh to begin with—but now that things were right again, her old habits and mannerisms began resurfacing.

Ash approached their tent slowly, carefully, stopping inches away from the entrance. Dead silent. Nox must be asleep.

Perfect.

She wasted no time in beginning to remove her clothes as she slowly entered the tent, careful not to disturb Nox, who was indeed slumbering. Ash began by unbuttoning and slipping off her corset while slipping out of her boots—both of which were easy to remove quietly. Now wearing one less layer, Ash slowly began work on her belt, untying the strings on the sides of her trouser legs, letting them loosen and fall to the floor. Last was her chain shirt—Ash took her time in slowly lifting the metal armor off of her, careful to make as little noise as possible. She wanted to surprise Nox in the best way possible—his love, snuggling up to him naked in the middle of the night.

And it was so—Ash had managed to pull it off, literally. Ash felt the bitter chill of the winter air as she carefully placed the chain shirt on top of her other belongings, resisting the urge to shudder from the low temperature that she was no longer resistant to. Ash morphed into her natural changeling form as she rubbed her hands all over for warmth. She was fairly tall and slender—her hair lightened up to a platinum white and shrunk up from her back to her shoulders, but became much fluffier and lighter, and her skin paled greatly to a light grey. The pupils from her eyes began to disappear, with two dark rings surrounding the sockets to distinguish them both.

Nox, too, was in his natural form. His hair coloration and skin matched that of Ash’s, though half of his head was unoccupied with hair—the other half normally hung over the side of his head, and the longest portion stopped just past his chin. For the time being, though, it was a little bit everywhere— a clear sign that he had been asleep for a few hours. He was positioned on his back, sprawled out across the large bedroll, and entirely nude to match.

Even better.

Ash lowered herself to her hands and knees and slowly began crawling over Nox, leaning herself on top of him and snaking her way upwards, running her hands upward. Not only was he awfully warm, but he was clearly having a nice dream—Ash had felt his erection along the way. Nox began to stir as Ash ran herself along his sides and his chest, savoring every inch of his inviting body.

Nox slowly opened his eyes, fumbling slightly before realizing he had weight on him.

“Mmmhhhnnnn… mmm?” Nox barely got any words out as he quickly discovered the source—Ash, fully in the nude, staring in full admiration at his face, smiling with pure satisfaction.

“Hi there.” She said cheerfully.

“Oh… you’re back…? Or… am I dreaming?” Nox said, his voice heavy with drowsiness—his sight was still blurry from having been woken up so unexpectedly.

“Yes. You’re not dreaming…” Ash lowered her face to meet Nox’s in a fiery kiss. Nox relaxed himself, wrapping his arms around Ash’s neck and returning her kiss, parting his mouth to play with her tongue. Ash moaned into him, tangling her fingers into his hair.

After a few moments, Nox broke the kiss and placed his hands on the top of her head, pushing it downward.

“Go on…”

Ash was eager to oblige Nox, lowering herself downward to face his crotch. She grasped his cock and began to tongue the head, enveloping it inside of her mouth and moving back and forth. A deep moan escaped Nox’s mouth as she put her silver tongue to work. Nox entangled his fingers in Ash’s hair, slightly pushing her head against him as he leaned his own back, savoring every swirl she around his cock, the warmth being all too welcoming.

“Oh, Ash…” He moaned, still in mild disbelief of what was happening. “Fuck… I’ve needed this.”

Ash worked her way further down Nox’s cock, running her tongue and her lips across every inch, leaving no surface untouched. She began stroking his remaining length as she moaned into him, occasionally suckling on the head before making her way downward once more.

Nox’s groans became more intense and feverent; he began moaning her name at increasing intervals, instinctively moving his hips upwards and gripping the bedroll with his free hand.

“Gods… show me I’m not dreaming… this feels so fucking good…”

Ash broke away from Nox’s cock briefly and grinned. “Oh, I will.” Ash began sucking on him once more, sliding it deeper into her mouth until her lips reached his groin. She moaned deeply and bobbed her head back and forth slightly, his cock almost poking at the back of her throat.

Nox gasped and his eyes shot open as Ash took almost his entire cock in her mouth, her tongue dancing around his length briefly before sliding it out and stroking it once again.

“Fuck… I guess I am awake.” Nox said, his voice entirely clear now. “I haven’t been so far away from you in a very long while.”

“Is that so?” Ash asked, pausing for a moment, then continuing to pleasure Nox.

“Yes…” Nox grabbed onto her hair once more, thrusting his cock into her mouth, allowing her to pause briefly when she wanted to speak. “Fuck… I’ve missed this so much… I’ve been too exhausted to hire anyone.”

Ash raised an eyebrow. “But not exhausted enough for me, hm?”

Nox grinned, chuckling and sighing. “I’ll never say no to you…”

“Oh, really now? That’s good to know…” Ash grinned as she worked her mouth more vigorously, running her tongue between the head of his cock and the base, prompting Nox to moan louder and wriggle under Ash’s body.

“Ahhh! Mmm… fuck! …You say that as if you have other plans… what are you gonna do?” Nox ran his hand along her shoulders.

Ash shook her head. “Nothing, really… I’ve just missed doing this… I’m sure you have too.”

She continued toying with the head of his cock, her tongue gliding around him.

“I just want to make you feel good.” 

Ash began stroking Nox as she gave her mouth a rest, laying her head on his inner thigh. Nox gently stroked her hair and leaned his head forward, staring at Ash fondly.

“Mmmmhhh… well, you’re doing a great job of that. Gods, I’ve missed this so much…”

“So have I… between traveling and getting the airship, I haven’t had a chance to indulge myself… the best I could get was some entertainment from House Lyrandar while we were waiting for the airship.”

“Some company? Sounds nice…”

Ash frowned slightly. “No, unfortunately… not enough privacy for that. Just strippers and bards. One of the strippers was incredibly hot too… I wish I could afford to hire her, but I doubt we could beat whatever she’s being paid right now. It’s too bad…”

Ash took Nox’s cock inside of her mouth again and continued her lustful assault, this time fantasizing about the entertainer in question. Long, bright red hair, a voluptuous chest, with a tan complexion and a curvy body to match. Gods, what she wouldn’t give to have her in bed alongside Nox and herself.

Nox groaned as Ash got back to work. “You should show me what she looks like.”

She smiled, happily obliging, shifting her body to match that of the stripper. Nox grinned as he began to shift into the same form, his cock remaining in place.

“There. Now you can play with her all you want… Kept this though, since you’re still working on it” Nox said, stroking what was left of his cock that Ash didn’t have in her warm mouth.

Ash paused and snaked her way back up, groping Nox’s breasts. “Mmmm… they’re so soft…”

Nox gasped and whimpered as Ash began putting her tongue to work on his nipple, swirling her tongue all around to tease him. Nox grasped her hand and snaked it towards his crotch, placing it onto his slit. Without pausing, Ash slid a couple of her fingers in and out of him slowly, savoring his warmth, prompting him to moan louder and wriggle under Ash’s embrace.

“Hahhh! Nnnnhhh… Ash… fuck…”

Ash relentlessly fingered Nox for awhile as she teased his breasts, alternating between the two of them and moaning, refusing to let up, all the while Nox was shifting and moaning her name, only encouraging Ash further.

Finally, Ash broke her grip, pulling her fingers out and beaming confidently, looking into Nox’s eyes. “Mmmh… maybe I can’t get the real girl… but this works just fine…”

Nox, having regained his composure, looked down to Ash, scooping her hair with his hand and pressing her down once again. “You still have a job to do.” He murmured assertively.

Ash quickly got back to work, lapping up his cock once more, bobbing her head up and down, matching with Nox’s increasingly rougher thrusts. Her moans occasionally turned into gags from how deep she was taking him.

“Please, Ash… let me have this.” He said inbetween his deep moans as she pushed her head against him, matching his hip movements. Ash did her best to keep up with Nox, running her tongue along every inch of his cock, maximizing what sensations she could.

Nox’s cock began twitching and throbbing as he approached his breaking point. A jolt of energy ran down his spine, prompting Nox to moan loudly and grab hold of Ash’s head tightly as his seed began to spill into her mouth.

“Oh gods, Ash! Fuck..!!!”

Ash moaned in satisfaction, lapping up every ounce of Nox’s seed that she could. She pulled away from his cock and licked her lips, chuckling a bit.

Ash snuggled up to Nox, reverting to her natural form and embracing him. “As much as I enjoyed playing with the stripper… tonight I just want you.”

Nox lovingly returned her embrace, kissing her cheeks softly and returning to his form as well. “That’s fine by me… This is the Ash that I like to see anyway.”

He held Ash’s face in his hands and gently pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Parting his mouth, Nox slid his tongue inside of Ash’s, closing his eyes and relishing every curve, inside and out, running his hands along her soft backside and squeezing her hips. Ash returned his kiss, whirling her tongue around his and moaning gently, pressing his body close as he caressed hers.

Nox broke the kiss and gave a warm smile of relief, nuzzling his nose against her neck. “I’m glad you made it back safe, Ash.”

“So am I… Capius didn’t wear you out too bad, did he?” She asked, running a finger up and down his chest idly.

“Actually… I didn’t work with him that much… I mostly ever saw him in passing.”

“Oh, so he didn’t make you a real man like he said he would?” Ash chuckled. “That’s a shame… Well, then—did you learn any new tricks while I was gone?”

Nox’s gentle smile turned into a devilish grin. “A few… I can… show you one of them, if you’d like. Close your eyes.”

Ash obliged, and Nox gently guided her onto her back. He sat up, grabbing a small book and whispered to himself.

Numerous smooth black tendrils sprouted from the bedroll, surrounding Ash. Nox’s impish smile got wider as some of them began wrapping themselves around her chest and legs. A larger, thicker appendage sprouted right next to Ash’s crotch and began rubbing against her sex. Ash shuddered and moaned, instinctively closing her legs.

“Let them in.” Nox told her, his voice seductive and stern.

Ash obeyed, spreading her legs apart. Her eyes shot open as the larger tentacle slid inside of her sex and pushed through her folds. She moaned loudly as she savored the slick shaft thrusting inside of her. Her moan was soon muffled as another slid inside of her mouth, prompting her to squirm and groan in ecstasy, losing herself in the sensations and surrendering to the otherworldly appendages.

“There we go…” Nox said, satisfied. “I knew you would like this.”

The slimy tendril began intensifying its thrusts, crashing against Ash’s hip movements. Before long, another, thinner tentacle protruded from the ground, making its way towards Ash’s clitoris, and began stroking it heartily. Ash’s muffled groans and whimpers grew louder, her movements became more frantic as she was being teased. The tentacle in her mouth retracted, allowing her noises to be heard in full.

“F-Fuck, Nox… You’ll… m-make me cum if you k-keep this up…!” Ash had barely managed to get a word out edge-wise as Nox’s spell continued its carnal work.

Nox licked his lips and eagerly stroked his cock as he witnessed the spectacle before him.

“Good–cum for me.” Nox said quietly as both tendrils on her crotch intensified their movements, eager to make Ash climax.

Ash began to thrash about, her breathing becoming more labored and haggard as everything came to a head. She impulsively curled her body inward, her hips twitching and yelled in ecstasy as a wave of energy overcame her, her nectar covering the tentacle as it pushed all the way inside of Ash.

Nox sighed in satisfaction, whispering to himself once more, causing the tendrils in and around her to withdraw back from whence they came. He laid beside Ash once more and grinned sheepishly as she let out a deep breath.

“Fucking hell…” Ash whispered, looking to Nox, his grin becoming ever wider.

“You’re not complaining about that, are you?”

Ash shook her head slowly. “No… not at all… that was really hot…” She said, putting an arm over her face, trying to hide her blushing from Nox.

It didn’t work—Nox gently pulled her arm back to admire her flushed face. “Clearly it was… I can bring them back if you want to be my toy for awhile longer…”

Ash smiled and stretched her arms and legs. “No… I think I’ve had enough raunchiness for a bit. Can we just… make love?”

As much as she enjoyed the rough sex, tonight Ash sought a gentler approach; to hold and make love to Nox, to show him just how much he was missed while she was on the other side of Khorvaire. Of course, the young changeling knew that she would see him again once she returned, and that he would be surrounded by hundreds of paladins and clerics if something were to happen, but having experienced his death once had brought about a fundamental change to Ash—she swore to never again take him for granted, and she wanted to see to it that she would spend the rest of her life with him, the fates be damned.

It was clear that Nox wanted the same with his change in tone. “Sure… but… we’re out of scrolls.” Nox said, a smug grin defying his otherwise concerned tone.

Ash frowned, her face awash with mild irritation and disappointment. “That’s never stopped you before. You realize you can just pull out, you jerk.”

Nox chuckled heartily, crawling on top of Ash and placing a loving kiss on her cheek, still very warm from her previous orgasm. “Yeah, you’re right…”

Ash wrapped her arms around Nox’s shoulders and gently pushed him towards her, placing loving kisses long Nox’s neck. He moaned softly and nuzzled against her, nipping at her ear as he used his legs to spread Ash’s apart once more.

With care, Nox pressed his cock against Ash’s wet sex. She sighed in anticipation and moved her hips upward against him, caressing his back and shuddered with desire. Wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, Nox pressed his hips against hers, sliding inside of Ash with ease.

Ash and Nox both gave quiet moans as their bodies became one. His hip movements were slow, purposeful; he had every intention of taking it easy. Nox leaned his mouth over Ash’s ear and whispered softly.

“I hope you don’t mind me going slow… I want to savor this.”

Ash moaned into Nox’s ear and squirmed in his arms, arching her back upwards, pressing her chest against his. “Not at all… this… this is perfect.”

Nox smiled against Ash’s ear and began to nibble at her lobe as he thrusted into her, relishing every moan and whimper she made as the walls within her sex folded against Nox’s cock. The warmth from both of their bodies countered the bitter chill that escaped into the tent from the outside. Though they had made love dozens of times before, the feeling that Ash and Nox experienced had always remained the same.

No… for Ash, it was so much stronger now than it had ever been. She treasured every moment she could have with Nox. She had no memories of what they had done together in the last year—from her perspective, Nox had been dead almost the entire time, and she used the Deck of Many Things to reverse it. It had only been a fortnight since that occurrence. Nonetheless, Ash had quickly learned the value of what she lost, and she made it a point to express it the only way she really knew how.

Ash turned her face to meet with Nox’s, and deeply kissed him once more, entangling her fingers into his hair, pressing his head against hers as their bodies glided against one another and their eyes locked onto each other.

Nox moaned into her mouth, suckling on her tongue and snaking his hands all over Ash’s perfect form, appreciating every inch. He squeezed her hips as his thrusts became quicker, his breath became more labored and passionate with each passing moment. He occasionally broke the kiss to catch his breath for a moment, but continued, playing with her tongue each time and licking her lips.

“Gods, Ash… you’re so warm… I’ve missed you…”

Ash wrapped her legs around Nox’s hips, gently pressing him against her as he fanned the flames of their lovemaking. “Mmmmhhh… I’ve missed you too Nox. I've missed this. I've missed everything...”

Nox’s movements became more frenzied; he engulfed himself into Ash, pressing himself against her as their moans became ever louder. It was clear that he was close to climax once again, but he wanted to savor as much as he could beforehand.

“I’m… getting c-close…” Nox mumbled as his hips rocked harder against Ash’s. She groaned in response, snaking her hand along Nox’s arm and entwining their fingers together, putting her lips to his ear and moaning his name.

“Nox… please… go ahead…”

That was all that Nox needed; unable to hold himself back anymore, Nox swiftly pulled himself back and stroked his cock wildly, moaning in bliss as a wave of energy crashed onto him, his seed jetting out and landing on Ash’s stomach. He uttered a curse as he regained his composure, staring at Ash with a loving gaze. He collapsed on top of Ash and sighed deeply, more than content. Ash wrapped her arms around Nox and squeezed him tightly, accepting his warmth.

Nox nuzzled his nose against Ash’s and kissed her forehead before laying his head onto her chest and closing his eyes, taking in the moment in full. Ash placed a hand on the back of his head, lovingly stroking it.

“I love making love to you…” He whispered. “I’m going to regret this in the morning, though…”

Ash smiled, looking down at Nox. “But is it worth it?”

Nox smirked. “I woke up to the love of my life on top of me, naked, after being away from her for a week. Of course it’s worth the exhaustion I’ll feel in the morning before and after boot camp…”

“Good… there’s… a lot more I want to tell you about our trip…” Ash yawned loudly, the events of the last twelve hours finally catching up to her.

“I think it can wait until tomorrow…” Nox told her, rolling himself off of Ash and snuggling close to her, following suit with a yawn of his own. “You did wake me up, after all…”

“Fair enough… Ash rolled onto her side, her back facing Nox. Nox embraced Ash in a sleepy hug, snuggling his head onto her shoulder.

“Mmmh… Goodnight… I love you.”

Ash smiled gently as she began to doze off. “I love you too…”


End file.
